


【德哈/drarry】德拉科马尔福二访哈利波特

by NIIERR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIIERR/pseuds/NIIERR
Summary: *无脑甜饼#麻瓜AU#ooc#私设多多多，长发德，小天狼星回来的时间线提前Lofter🆔:niierr
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	【德哈/drarry】德拉科马尔福二访哈利波特

德拉科第一次见到哈利是七岁时。他跟着父亲母亲去参加某个家族举办的宴会。德拉科看着父母都在忙着和其他人交谈觉得自己傻傻的跟在后面很无聊，他不想也不喜欢和那些小孩子凑在一起，他们都是攀附马尔福家的财富和权势。这是他爸爸告诉他的。

他孤身在花园里晃荡着，他真是想不出哪个家族这么没有格调居然在一个深山里的酒楼里大办宴会，这花园还没有他家的大。

“看我不打死你，你这个灾星，害死了自己父母的灾星！”以哈利表弟达力为首的一群人正在殴打着哈利。

“我不是！”哈利拼劲全力将达力推到地上。

“啊啊啊啊！灾星要害人了！”达力惊慌的叫起来跑回了屋子里。

“臭小子！快点把衣服洗干净！”德思礼从房子里走出来揪着哈利的头发呵斥着。

哈利低着头忍着头皮的疼痛回答“是，姨父。”

德拉科寻声找过去，做出了一个非常不马尔福的动作。他踩着梅花树从墙头探出脑袋。对面是一户人家的后院。这鸟不拉屎的地方都还有人住？他望过去一个顶着乱糟糟黑发的瘦小男孩，穿着单薄不合身的衣服蹲在地上正在搓洗着衣服，一大木盆的衣服，双手冻的通红。

“嘿！你就这样让他们欺负？这可是仆人做的事！”德拉科冲着哈利大喊。

哈利抬头露出自己额头上的伤疤，一双翠绿的眼睛直直撞入了德拉科淡色的眼眸里淡淡的说。“你是在说我吗？我们家可请不起仆人。”哈利停下手中的活打量着这个扎着淡金色长发皮肤苍白有着灰蓝色的眼睛的陌生小男孩。

他知道对面是家酒楼专门开设给这些富贵人家的，想也不用想这是个家里宠大的少爷。

德拉科愣了一下，这个男孩的眼睛好漂亮，就像翠绿的湖水一样。就是他头上的疤……

“他们这是虐待！这个该死的鬼天气太冷了，难道你不冷吗！你的手都冻红了！唉，你头上的疤怎……”德拉科感到莫名的愤怒。

“小龙你在哪？”纳西莎和卢修斯准备打道回府了才想起德拉科结果发现他早就不见了问了其他人才知道他跑到花园来了。

“我不和你说了。”说完德拉科扯下自己的手套扔过去。“这可是副新手套，给你了不准嫌弃戴好它，再见！”

德拉科光着手从树上跳下去。“妈妈我在这里。”

就这么一会德拉科的手就已经冻僵了，纳西莎赶紧捂着他的手把自己的手炉给他，“小龙你的手套呢？”

“抱歉妈妈，我忘记我放在哪里了。”德拉科低着头。

“没关系这不重要我们再买一副新的就好了。快走吧你爸爸他已经在马车上等我们了我们该回家了。”纳西莎牵着德拉科快速离开。德拉科回头再看了一眼那棵树似乎想要记住他的位置。

哈利看着消失的金色脑袋他确定了四周没有人，他放下手里的衣服将手上的水随意的在自己身上擦了擦跑过去捡起了德拉科扔过来的手套，一副深绿色手套。哈利低头看着手套眼里晦暗不明，一个陌生人的善意。这是他第一次收到东西，新的。

姨父姨妈永远只会给他达力那些旧的快烂的衣服裤子和便宜了他的眼神。

哈利试着给自己戴上，刚刚好。手套里还有刚才那个人残留下的温度。来不及留念他听到了姨父骂骂咧咧的声音，哈利迅速把手套摘下来藏在衣服里继续回去蹲着洗衣服。

夜晚，哈利一个人躺在柴房，手套被他藏在枕头下面。他想起自己还不知道那个男孩的名字。哈利想了想还是算了，他们再见的机会可是太小了说不定过几天就把他忘了。

这是德拉科第二次见到哈利，他们十一岁。

西里斯费了好大的劲才找出德思礼一家将哈利从苦难中救了出来，抢回了哈利的监护权。他告诉哈利。“哈利你父母不是因为你的原因是因为那个该死的杀人犯汤姆里德尔。你的疤也是他留下的。别担心他早就死了被处的死刑。

“真没想到你居然是我舅舅居然有个教子。嘿！我们又见面了，你还记得我吗？”德拉科站在哈利面前，他看着傻愣愣的哈利。“你不会不记得我了吧，四年前，手套。你的眼睛和伤疤我可是记了好久。”

德拉科说的是实话，那次回家后他总会想起那双眼睛那个奇怪的疤，忘不掉。后来他找到机会再去看却找不到哈利人了。

“是你！”哈利惊讶的看着他。“抱歉我害怕认错。谢谢你当时的手套，我现在还保存着，你回家没被骂吧？”

“当然没有！这怎么会认错！全城只有我们马尔福家才会有这种发色！”德拉科神情骄傲。“对了我叫德拉科马尔福。很高兴成为朋友。对了你的疤？”德拉科向哈利伸出手。

哈利回握。“我叫哈利波特，很高兴我们能成为朋友。我姨妈说是我小时候不懂事自己撞的。但西里斯说……”

“你是波特家的孩子？你就是大难不死的男孩！该死的为什么那些人怎么会那样对你！”

西里斯和马尔福夫妇从书房里出来了。他替哈利回答了问题。“没错，哈利就是波特家的孩子，我已经狠狠收拾了那一家子了。”他把德拉科挤开拍了拍哈利的肩。“很抱歉哈利我很早就离开了这里不知道这些事，我很遗憾也让你受苦了。”

纳西莎走过来拥抱着哈利。“马尔福家和波特家可是世交，你的父母和我们也都是好朋友。可惜我们当时帮不上什么忙。法官认定必须要血缘亲戚或者父母指定的监护人才能认养你。我们后来想找你可你的姨父姨妈把你带走后就想消失了一样。”

卢修斯哼了一声。“谁会和詹姆斯波特那个家伙做朋友。见鬼的世交仇交还差不多。”

纳西莎扭头瞪了卢修斯一眼。

哈利脸有些红，有记忆以来他第一次被一位女性拥抱。他想母亲的怀抱大概就是这样吧。

被忘记的德拉科和卢修斯一起站在旁边，他不介意把妈妈的怀抱和爱分享给哈利。毕竟他一想到那一家子那样对待哈利他就忍不住气的颤抖。

自从哈利和西里斯在一起住后德拉科三天两头的往那边跑要不就干脆在那里住上个一个月。

卢修斯嫌丢脸西里斯嫌麻烦。

哈利和德拉科两人更是形影不离，友谊是越来越深厚，最后友谊变质。

“哈利你怎么这么晚才回来？和女孩约会去了？”德拉科浑身上下都散发着醋味。

“没有啊，我怎么敢背着你去找女孩呢。”哈利笑嘻嘻的看着德拉科。

“我还以为……总之我最近看到你和金融系的格兰杰走的很近。”德拉科假装随意的扎起自己的长发，几缕没扎到的金发就这样随意的垂落着。

“你想多了德拉科。赫敏可是罗恩的女朋友，我们只是顺路在谈论课题而已。”

“是吗？哈利我想你还记得你和他们不是一个系的和我才是一个系的吧……”

“德拉科你这话听起来怎么这么酸啊。因为我最近忽略你了是吗？我给你道歉好不好？”哈利突然凑近德拉科。“不对啊德拉科，你这么关注我不会是喜欢我吧。”

“没错。所以你愿意做我的男朋友吗哈利？”德拉科深深地看着哈利。

哈利盯着德拉科看了好一会。“你真没开玩笑德拉科？”

天知道他们俩开过多少次这样的玩笑了。

“哈利，你看我想开玩笑的样子吗？”

“嗯……确实不像。”哈利直接扑到德拉科身上和他吻起来。

夜晚可不只是用来亲吻的，他的漫长通常可以用来做些更多有意义且精彩的事。

“什么时候告诉他们？”德拉科看着哈利。

“放假回家。”

“西里斯我接下来要说的事你千万不要激动。”

“放心哈利我是见过大风大浪的人绝对不会激动。”

“我和德拉科在一起了，我们互相喜欢。我们打算毕业就结婚！”

“嘭！”西里斯一脚踹翻了桌子。“哈利你才十八岁！这是早恋！这一定是德拉科那个混小子的错是不是，我知道了，我这就去找他算账！”

“啊？十八岁不是成年了吗？怎么会是早恋了？”哈利站在原地。

西里斯可以说是激动了，丢下哈利就往马尔福庄园冲然后遇到了同样冲过来一脸愤怒的卢修斯和笑的温柔的纳西莎。

“卢修斯你的好儿子！哈利怎么看上你们家了！”

“西里斯你的好教子！我们家怎么会看上波特！”

“怎么！你看不起我们哈利是不是！看老子neng死你！”

“来啊，看谁弄死谁！”

纳西莎赶紧搀和在中间缓和两位男人的愤怒。迟来的哈利和德拉科两人对视一眼将他们拉开好说歹说的给劝回了家。

“哈利，让我静静。”西里斯回到家将踹翻的桌子扶回来把自己关进了房间里。

同时的马尔福庄园，被卢修斯手杖打烂的桌子已经被仆人收拾干净换上了一张新的桌子。

“德拉科，你先别让我看见你。”卢修斯心力交瘁的回到房间。

纳西莎拉着德拉科坐在沙发上。“你父亲那边我帮不了你全部德拉科，还是要你自己解决。但德拉科妈妈想告诉你的是我希望你和哈利都是在认真对待感情并以携着对方的手度过一生为目的……”

“西茜你还在和他说什么不要管他了快过来陪我。”卢修斯不知道什么时候又从房间里出来站在楼上看着沙发上的两人。

纳西莎拍了拍德拉科的手起身上楼。

Fin.

——————

没谈过恋爱没听过道理水仙妈那段话我胡言乱语的。

（卢爹在线撒野娇


End file.
